


Unfriendly Black Hottie Jaeger Pilots

by Knightqueen



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Black Character(s), F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Jaeger Pilots, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Unfriendly Black Hotties, blackinfanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightqueen/pseuds/Knightqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfriendly Black Hottie Jaeger Pilots aren’t necessarily “unfriendly”, they just don’t suffer fools silently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _Pacific Rim_ and all things related is property of Guillermo del Toro, Travis Beacham and Legendary pictures. All original character(s) and Jaeger(s) are property of me. Graphics provided were created by me via [greatrunner @tumblr](http://greatrunner.tumblr.com/tagged/unfriendly-black-hottie-jaeger-pilots)
> 
> * * *

Unfriendly Black Hottie Jaeger Pilots aren’t necessarily “unfriendly”, they just don’t suffer fools silently and a large percentage of the foolishness they tend to want to miss tends to be white. You don’t hear much about them, not because they’re elusive or don’t exist, but because they’re not American’s sweethearts; two brothers from the slightly frozen ass end of the United States and a pair of soldier boys (also brothers, and twins) whose PR writes its own bleeding purple prose. 

They don’t travel in groups, but when they’re together in one place, they tend to stick with each other, mostly because they don’t want to be bothered outside their circle. You’ll know them when you see them in any given Shatterdome.


	2. Guardian Blue

[ ](http://38.media.tumblr.com/a9601e4261efdf398fa20d0fb66179f2/tumblr_ndnxqiFCgF1sgktwco1_1280.png)

Raye Jenkins, a painter and married to fireman and Aisha Swanson is a struggling musician (guitarist, struggling to break into the ”indie scene”) supporting herself, are two people from different schools of thought on the Kaiju attacks and the PPDC. Raye, a resident of the East Coast’s Miami, Florida, spared of any real trauma and damage that the Kaiju could ever inflect on a city or single soul, merely wants to help —- either as pilot or in another position —- and has the support of her husband, despite his not being keen on the idea her taking the risk required to become a pilot. Aisha, a victim of Hundun’s terror before it was finally killed by a nuclear strike, is motivated by the horrors she saw. She joins the program to prevent the same from happening from her home and other targets once a pattern is determined in the Kaiju’s behavior.

The two fail to see eye to eye at first, Aisha believing Raye’s enthusiasm and motivation for the program and its machines something that won’t last when push comes to shove, while Raye is willing to prove her wrong. She makes an effort to befriend her regardless of her first impression. The two find common ground in their rough, but growing connection in the drift when they begin to pilot the Mark-2 Jaeger, Guardian Blue.

* * *

  
**Author's Note:** Alexandra Metz (Raye Jenkins), Sharon Leal (Aisha Swanson)


	3. Burning Spirit

[ ](http://33.media.tumblr.com/4f05106f057a6fc2dc2229c5edd650e4/tumblr_ndnz1ojv7M1sgktwco1_1280.png)

Regine Cross, a gun-enthusiast, shop owner and bounty hunter, and former sheriff’s deputy (at least until the war’s over), CeeCee Hunter, make for an odd team as the pilots of the Mark-2 Jaeger, Burning Spirit. Regine, recluse, but otherwise approachable, isn’t the most trusting person in the world given her line of work and particular interest. CeeCee, fairly outgoing, but jumpy in big crowds, isn’t exactly thrilled to know the every thought of her co-pilot. The first night after their first drift, CeeCee picked the lock of her trunk and left her guns at desk of their resident Marshal, knowing the full-well the policy on guns in the Shatterdome. 

Regine would’ve been suspended if the necessity of pilot weren’t a must. The two don’t talk to each other if they can help it, but they understand each other. CeeCee doesn’t agree with Regine’s lifestyle or methods, but she understands bounty hunting is a means to an end meet and not necessarily a hobby. Regine doesn’t like CeeCee’s line of work, and is somewhat jealous of her otherwise comfortable lifestyle and proactive family life, but she understands her.

* * *

  
**Author's Note:** Karen Dyer (Regine Cross), Erica Tazel (CeeCee Hunter)


	4. Luna's Edge

[ ](http://33.media.tumblr.com/3b6b5e7d21171a63851362fd78eb25f9/tumblr_ndo88fpSWm1sgktwco1_1280.png)

Daphne and Sasha are sisters and stage performers for competing companies. The shared dream of becoming actors and performing major venues was one that kept them together even when their family fell apart around their ears. As Jaeger pilots stationed in Los Angeles, Daphne and Sasha entered the program with lower-than low expectations, but got in. They excelled well enough to gain status as active pilots, but their first mission wasn’t until 2018 because of a construction delay with their Jaeger, Luna’s Edge, one of the earliest Mark-3 Jaegers conceived.

They were largely ignored with regard to publicity and the PPDC, but their involvement boosted their stage opportunities while they were an alternate team, placed outside any Strike Team. In search of other Black pilots to meet up with, they started a twitter account with the hastag #BlackJaegerPilots and got a response from @DysonJammer, “Why u using twitter, theres a pilot databse???” Using the database, Daphne and Sasha arranged an online meet and greet on a streaming website. About two pilots, Michaela and Raye showed up at first, before it gradually grew from there.

* * *

  
**Author's Note:** Aja Noami King (Daphne O’Neil), Pascale Armand (Sasha Mitchell)


	5. Midnite Jammer

[ ](http://33.media.tumblr.com/174e780586ce7953d7e34c2cf7f2ed44/tumblr_ndo9a1tXKX1sgktwco1_1280.png)

Michaela Dyson was a practicing attorney and mother. Her live-at girlfriend, Gabriella Wilson was the owner of the struggling bookstore “Midnight Shelf”. They had seen her daughter Nikki off to college in New York when they caught wind of the “Trespasser” that devastated three cities in California.

When the opportunity presented itself, Michaela decided, three years after the attack itself, she wanted to enter the academy. Gabrielle, not entirely supportive of the idea of her entering a paramilitary organization, tried to talk her out of it, but Michaela’s mind was made up. Frustrated, Gabriela decided to accompany her to Kodiak Island. “Somebody’s gotta keep you from getting yourself killed trying to be hero.” But she knew why Michaela was going; it for the same reason she was following her instead of trying to keep her in Seattle. 

Midnite Jammer was one of the odder Mark-4 Jaegers. Its structure resembled that of a old diving suit, the cockpit was clearly exposed by the transparent dome that allowed them to see outside their Conn-Pod in conjunction with the exterior cameras. What is scarified in armor, it made up for in speed. It’s mace like fists could tear through the thickest Kaiju hide imaginable. Michaela and Gabriela weren’t tech savvy, even with the lessons required to learn in order to perform minor maintenance alongside their crew, but they helped where they could. Michaela and Gabriela were glad for the support that she found in the other Black pilots she stumbled upon after communicating with Daphne and Sasha. They got on well enough and they especially distracted Michaela from the homesickness whenever she thought of daughter, who kept in contact with her when she could.

* * *

  
**Author's Note:** Megalyn Echikunwoke (Michaela Dyson), Tangi Miller (Gabriela Wilson)


End file.
